


Panties

by cinder1013



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, Cock Warming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil incubus shopkeeper, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Seriously this is evil and the evil is barely addressed, detachable penis, magic panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: This is a sick fic where a young man is magically turned into a toy, which includes having his dick detached and being given a vagina. Magic panties.





	Panties

Christopher wandered through the store glancing at the available toys, blushing as he glanced at dildos, vibrators, plugs, and other stranger toys. He held his hands behind his back, nervous about even looking, let alone touching. From the front desk, the handsome man’s eyes followed him as he wandered around the store, so bright they were almost burning. 

A swinging half-door at the back caught Christopher’s attention. Carefully, glancing about to see if anyone noticed, he examined it and found no “employees only” sign. He couldn’t take his eyes off those pink doors. Cautiously, he slipped through them. 

What he found on the other side was lingerie, but not just any lingerie - men’s lingerie. The panties were lacy confections in various colors, but came with a pocket for his cock, some up front and others tucked under. Christopher gently pressed his fingers to the soft lace of a pink pair. 

“Like what you see?” a gruff voice asked. Christopher spun around. The shopkeeper stood in the doorway, leaning casually against one of the doors. 

“I ... well ...” Christopher blushed to the tips of his ears. 

“You can try them on. I think you should.” 

They stared at one another for a moment before Christopher averted his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he hesitantly lifted the hanger with the panties on it from the wall. “Umm?” 

“Go ahead,” the shopkeeper said, beckoning. “There’s no one else here. You can set your clothes down on the chair over there.” He gestured with his chin to a plump popasean in the corner. It looked perfect for fucking on to Chrisopher. 

It wasn’t like Christopher was adverse to the idea of sex, and the shopkeeper certainly was handsome, but he didn’t usually have adventures like this where he disrobed in public. But this once could be fun, he reasoned. Exciting. Perhaps even wild. He pulled his shirt over his head. Sure he didn’t need to disrobe entirely to try on the panties, but it felt like he should. Soon enough, he was naked and pulling those pretty pink panties up his slender legs. They were the kind that tucked his cock under him. The situation was nervous enough that he wasn’t fully hard, so that fit well. In fact it was like the panties were made just for him. 

He glanced up and saw himself in the mirror. The panties made him look delicate. Beautiful. Turning, he admired his pert ass. He didn’t remember it being so rounded and delicious looking. 

“You look great in them.” The shopkeeper stepped forward until they were almost chest to chest. He was nearly a head taller, his chin almost high enough to rest on top of Christopher’s head. “Can I touch you?” 

“I ... uh, yes?” 

“You have to be sure.” 

“I’m sure. Yes, you can touch me.” 

The shopkeeper’s big hands snaked around his waist and grasped his ass. “Check it out. There’s a hole.” 

Looking behind him, Christopher saw that there was indeed a flap of sorts that could be opened in the back. He was sure that hadn’t been there before, but as soon as he thought it, a muzzy haze seemed to smother it. 

“What do you think we should do with this hole?” the shopkeeper asked, playing with the lace. 

“I ...” 

“Do you think I could fuck you through this hole?” 

“You should fuck me,” Christopher said. His voice sounded faraway. He tipped his head back so he could look up into the shopkeeper’s blazing bright eyes. “I want to get fucked. Through the hole in my panties.” 

“Is that the right way to ask?” the shopkeeper teased. 

“Please fuck me. Please.” 

The shopkeeper took a bottle of lube out of his pocket. “You know what to do.” 

Oh yes, Christopher knew just what to do. Normally he’d never dream of doing anything like this, but it seemed so right. Spreading some lube on his fingers, he watched in the mirror as he fingered his own hole, prepping himself, stretching, getting it wet and ready for fucking. 

“That’s enough,” the shopkeeper told him, shoving him to bend over the poppasean. Turning his head, Christopher saw himself in the mirror, slutty ass presented for fucking. The shopkeeper was so big, his cock long and red with a tapered end. It didn’t look human and Christopher thought he should worry about that, but he just couldn’t seem to hold onto a thought. What even was ... 

The shopkeeper thrust into him. Into his ass. Into him deeply. Long, hard, and deep. And fuck he was a slut for it. It should have hurt, but it didn’t. It was like his ass was made for it. Suddenly made for it. I mean Christopher had bottomed before, but it wasn’t like it was his big thing. But right now...

Right now he couldn’t get enough. 

He was a moaning, drooling, creature of a thing. His body felt hot and liquid, not in its own form. Using his arms for leverage, he thrust himself back on that huge, wonderful cock. 

The shopkeeper grunted as he kept thrusting into him, hard, fast, plowing his ass, consuming it and leaving nothing behind but wet ruin. 

“I’m gonna ... gonna ...”

“Yeah, bitch, cum for me.” He didn’t even sound out of breath. 

Christopher helplessly spurted into his panties. His arms collapsed under him, but the shopkeeper held him up, using him until he was finished. He rested for a moment before saying, “Well, look at you, all ready for my cock again.” 

“Huh?” Christopher asked sleepily. 

“Look at you,” the shopkeeper purred, hefting Christopher under his thighs and lifting him up. “Grab my neck.” Reaching behind him, Christopher did so and the shopkeeper pulled him up, his legs splayed, the shopkeeper’s dick still in his ass. 

There between his legs was a hole. A hole where his dick and balls should have been. A fuckable hole. 

“Look at that,” the shopkeeper said with a smile. His too sharp teeth flashed white in the mirror. 

“What happened to me?” 

“These are magic panties. I stole your cock and gave you a vagina instead.” 

“I don’t want to be a woman!”

“You’re not a woman. You’re a boy with a cunt.” He chuckled darkly. “You’re my new shop assistant.” He finally dropped Christopher and let him slide off his dick. 

“Where’s my dick?” 

The shopkeeper ignored his question. Picking Christopher up again, as easy as a sack of potatoes, he dropped him on his back into the plush papasan chair. Dropping to his knees, he shoved Christopher’s thighs apart. “Let’s see what flavor you are.” Dipping his head down, he kissed Christopher’s new cunt. He licked it. He savored it, clearly enjoying the taste, making Christopher moan and squirm. When he finally pulled back, he said, “I should have guessed from the color of the panties, cotton candy.” 

“Huh?” 

“It’s not a real cunt. It’s a magic cunt. I magic all these panties and the cunts they create taste like pleasurable things. It makes it more fun to eat you out.” He stood and laid his flat palm on a box on the wall. A door appeared. When he opened it, Christopher saw there were boxes inside shaped like tiny treasure chests. Taking one out, the shopkeeper put it on a shelf and opened it. Inside was a dick and balls. Christopher’s dick and balls. 

“See, your dick is still here,” the shopkeeper said, grinning. Taking it out, he waved it around, making Christopher gasp at the feel. He could still feel everything. “It’s just _here_.” He stroked it, making Christopher gasp again and dick got hard. “You can feel everything I do to it. I can make you feel good and I can punish you.” He crushed Christopher’s balls in his fist making Christopher squeal in pain. “I can reward you.” He offered Christopher his own dick, bumping the young man’s lips with it. “Go ahead.” 

Christopher’s tongue tentatively licked at the head of his cock. Fuck, it felt so good. Leaning forward, he took the whole head in his mouth. He moaned around the cock - his cock - in his mouth. 

“That’s right, whore,” the shopkeeper all but purred. “Suck your own cock. You know you’ve always wanted to.” His eyes glittered as he watched and pushed more and more dick into Christopher’s mouth. “This is the only way you get to cum. That cunt you have may be magic, but it’s missing something pretty important. Did you notice what?” 

Christopher pulled away from pleasuring himself for just a moment to reply, “I haven’t been into cunt much before this.” 

The shopkeeper laughed at that. “You don’t have a clit. Sure it’ll feel good to get fucked, but you can’t really cum unless we use this.” He pulled Christopher’s cock away and dropped to his knees. “Let’s see how well it works,” he said, nudging Christopher’s new nether lips with his own cock. 

“I don’t...” Chris began, but then it was inside him, inside his warm, wet cunt and he couldn’t help moaning at the feel. The shopkeeper didn’t give him time to adjust, just went to town on him, thrusting hard and fast. “Oh, fuck!” 

“That’s right, bitch, it’s not much of a cock, but it’s the only way you’re going to cum. Better enjoy it while you can.”

Christopher groaned as he was fucked - fucked himself - was made to fuck himself. It felt so, so good. “Imma gonna ... gonna ...” 

“Oh yeah, cum in your own pussy. I’m even going to let you this time. Thank me.” 

“Thank you! Oh thank you! I’m cumming! Thank you!” 

“Good boy.” The shopkeeper shoved Christopher’s dick all the way into his pussy and then left him lying there, spent, flopped, cumming in his own cunt. After a few moments, he tugged Christopher’s dick free and took it away. Christopher jerked up when he felt cold and was thoroughly awake by the time the shopkeeper returned, the dick in his hand looking washed and clean. He watched as it was locked away again. 

“Come with me,” the shopkeeper ordered. 

Christopher spent the rest of the day assisting with the book keeping, which is to say, bent over a stool below the front desk and being used as a cock warmer.


End file.
